The Wicked Witch & The Psycho Bitch
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After being unmasked as the mysterious La Luchadora, Mickie James forms a fast friendship with the Smackdown Women's Champion, The Wicked Witch of WWE, Alexa Bliss. But will that friendship blossom into something more? Alexa/Mickie!
1. The Wicked Witch & The Psycho

_A/N: Hey guys, White here, back with my first fic of 2017! This one features the returning Mickie James & the self-proclaimed Wicked Witch of WWE, the Smackdown Women's Champion, my girl Alexa Bliss! Hope y'all enjoy it!_

January 17 2017, Smackdown LIVE Main Event Aftermath

Alexa Bliss had her trademark sinister smug grin on her face after once again retaining her prized Smackdown Womens Championship over her hated rival, the Irish Lass Kicker Becky Lynch, thanks to a timely assist from her masked ally, the mysterious La Luchadora. As Alexa commanded her ally to get Becky up to her feet, she did, only for Becky to floor the smug and conniving champion with a hard clothesline before nailing the mysterious Luchadora with a hard kick to the gut making her hunch over. Seizing the opportunity, Becky quickly demasked her, revealing Alexa's ally to be... **MICKIE JAMES?!**

There was a feeling of undeniable shock going through the arena now. While the fans knew that Mickie now a signed member of the WWE roster and they were anticipating her return to the ring they never expected this. Mickie returning under a generic luchador outfit to help the heel Alexa Bliss retain her title over the heroine Becky Lynch in this landmark womens Steel Cage match and lead announcer Mauro Ranallo was the first to comment on it. "This is nothing short of shocking! Mickie James is not only La Luchadora but she's helping out Alexa Bliss!" He commented over the murmurs of the crowd.

Mickie brushed her hair back as she gave Becky a really effective slasher smile, the kind WWE fans hadn't seen from her since her fondly-remembered feud with beloved WWE Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus back in 2005-2006. "Oh yeah, I'm back baby!" Mickie mouthed at the stunned Lass Kicker before moving in and giving Becky a swift hard kick to the face, making the Lass Kicker drop like a stone, before she smirked at Alexa, strapping her allys title around her waist and proudly raised her hand, the smug champion giving Mickie a look of acknowledgement and then her signature cocky arrogant grin returned, indicating that perhaps Alexa knew something the WWE faithful did not.

"And Becky Lynch is out cold and the whole WWE Universe wants to know why! Why did Mickie do this?!" David commented while Alexa and Mickie looked as smug as could be in the middle of the ring over the fallen Irishwoman.

Alexa gave Mickie a smug smile in appreciation before she headed to the ropes with Mickie by her side. Usually when veterans worked with younger champions, it was customary to give the champion a little special treatment such as holding the ropes open for them, so they had less risk of injury as they weren't quite as durable yet as their veteran counterparts. Alexa however decided to buck the trend as she held the ropes open for Mickie in a sign of respect. Alexa may have been the top woman on Smackdown but she knew she had a lot more to learn, so having Mickie at her side was invaluable in her becoming even better than she already was as a performer, so she happily saw fit to spoil the returning former champion with little things like this.

"And Becky is just now getting her wits about her as Mickie James and Alexa Bliss leave the the ring and leave us all wondering why? Just why did she do this?" Mauro asked while the victorious Alexa Bliss and her newfound ally left the ring.

"I have no idea Mauro, but I'll tell ya something I do know. The Women's Division here on the A Show, Smackdown Live just got a hell of a lot more interesting! I just wish Smackdown was tomorrow, I'm as curious as everybody here what Mickie James is up to, but whatever the reason is, hot damn this is exciting!" JBL laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen 205 Live and then Talking Smack is coming up next. Thank you for watching Smackdown Live. Good Night everyone!" Mauro said with a cheerful smile on his face despite the shocking events that had just played out closing the show for the fans at home.

And with a smug smile on her face Mickie led Alexa backstage. The cameras were off of them for the time being so the devious duo planned on using that to their full advantage to revel in another victory over the beloved Irish Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch.

"Did you see her face when she unmasked you?! That was classic!" Alexa squealed, her tone oozing glee. Given how long she and Becky had been battling over the new Smackdown Women's Championship, Alexa was feeling quite smug over having such a legendary women's wrester like Mickie James fighting by her side.

"The only thing better than the look on Becky's face were the sounds of the crowd. _Nobody_ saw that coming," Mickie said with a prideful smile. It was clear that she was quite proud of her and Alexa's ambush and felt no remorse about it.

"All thanks to your brilliance, Miss James." Alexa replied with obvious reverance for the former 5-time Womens Champion.

"Hey it just felt right to help the superior Smackdown Women's Champion," Mickie smiled. While Becky was the first woman to hold the belt as far as Mickie was concerned Alexa was the better of the two champions.

"Aw your too kind Mickie." Alexa replied modestly, her title glinting just like the glitter she was once so fond of.

Then right when Mickie and Alexa were mid-conversation a cameraman came up to them, anxious to get their thoughts on just what happened a few minutes ago. "Alexa Bliss can you explain just why Mickie James helped you out against Becky Lynch?" He asked with clear interest.

Alexa simply smirked. "The only thing that matters is that I'm still the Smackdown Women's Champion, right Mickie?" Alexa giggled.

"That's right." Mickie said with a wry smile on her face as she wrapped an arm around Alexa in camaraderie for on-camera chemistry for WWE in terms of online. "Bye now." She said with her Virginian accent shining through for a moment.

Alexa gave the interviewer a dismissive sneer and waved him off in the same fashion.

The cameraman turned away from the girls reluctantly. He had all the answers the women were going to give him it seemed as he walked away.

"Hmph, stupid suits.." Alexa huffed, before she glanced at Mickie with a smile. "That costume may be generic as all hell, but you really make it sexy Mickie.." She replied, blushing lightly as she felt Mickie remove her arm from around her shoulder.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever worn a costume like this in my entire career but if it means I help my favorite wrestler today, I'm glad to have worn it." Mickie smiled happily as she praised the younger wrestler in giving her verbal support for the smug young champion.

Alexa's eyes lit up a bit. "I'm your favorite wrestler?" She asked shyly. In-character as Alexa Bliss, she was the master of facial expressions as far as heel female wrestlers went today. But being able to relax and be herself as Lexi Kaufman showed off more of her true personality whereas she was sweet, shy and also quite modest, the exact opposite of her conniving on-screen heel character.

"In WWE right now yes." Mickie nodded as she continued. "Once I signed that contract for Smackdown you were the first woman I thought about working with." She said, leaving her scripted smug and egotistical heel Mickie James persona aside and speaking to her friend as the real humble Mickie James, the girl with a sweet country-loving heart. She knew Alexa was speaking from the heart as Lexi Kaufman so she knew Alexa deserved that same honesty from her.

"Aww...that's so touching. You could've chosen to help anyone improve their game and yet you picked little 'ol me. The girl who outside the ring loves nothing more than glitter, sparkles, dresses and sexy high heels.." Alexa murmured, visibly touched.

"We had the last segment of the night. Lets get something quick to eat from catering before we head out." Mickie smiled. Even though this was the first time she and Alexa spent time with each other in any form she was talking to her as if she was a good friend of hers already

"Alright, sounds good to me Micks." Alexa smiled. Although they had never interacted prior, Alexa knew all about her previous WWE run thanks to the very handy WWE Network.

"Great. Lets just head to the locker room first so I can get out of this costume." The brunette woman said with a little giggle. She and her blonde protege were now in direction of the women's locker room so they could change back into their street clothes, get some food, and hit the road as WWE's newest, most surprising team of women who were set to take Smackdown by storm.

The devious duo then stopped at Alexa's private locker room which she'd been rewarded with upon becoming champion last month. "Be with ya in a moment, partner." Alexa spoke up cheerily.

"I'll be right here." Mickie happily replied while Alexa went into her locker room.

Mickie gave Alexa a flickering smile as she went inside.

Meanwhile Carmella was walking down the same hall with no James Ellsworth in sight. He wasn't there tonight and judging by the look on her face she was unhappy with what she saw but she quickly hid it under a facade of a friendly smile once she saw Mickie, the target of her displeasure, "Mickie James. It's Carmella and it's great to see you back in the ring." She greeted warmly.

"Oh hello Carmella, its a pleasure to meet you. Though I must admit I was surprised to hear that you were part of Smackdown when I signed. Based on your past exploits, I for sure had pegged you being with Enzo & Cass on Raw, given how long you managed them." Mickie laughed softly.

"Hey as soon as I knew I was being drafted to Smackdown I had to make an impact day one for me and for my name...unlike you _Mickie._ " Carmella said with a little sneer in her voice.

Mickie blinked, a little puzzled by Carmella's sudden change of attitude. "Pardon?"

That was when the proverbial claws from Carmella came out. Time to speak the truth. "Yeah I saw what you did in the ring earlier. Ruining the first women's main event in Smackdown Live history by robbing Becky of her win against Alexa. Yeah me and Becky ain't exactly cool with each other but you didn't have to run in and steal the win from her." She sneered in disgust.

"Let's just say I was doing a favor for the champ hon." Mickie smirked.

"Yeah and that favor was betraying your fans and making everyone see you as a jerk. Good job." Carmella replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

At this moment Alexa stepped out, having switched out of her ring gear into a black Disney t-shirt featuring one of her favorite villains, the wicked Maleficent, which she paired with a cute white skirt and white high heels, playing on white being her favorite color and her love for skirts and heels. "Alright Micks you ready to roll-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Carmella there. "Oh hey Carmella." She smirked.

"Hey there Polly Pocket." Carmella sneered with her eyes narrowed and her arms across her chest. "I was just talking to your new sidekick about what happened in the ring. Are you gonna return the favor and protect her from me like how she did against Becky for you?" She taunted, a smirk on her face.

Alexa's eyes began to angrily twitch. "How many times do I have to tell you, I despise that nickname! Your very close to getting me Blissed Off! And trust me honey, you don't want that!" She snapped, before Carmellas question registered to her and she regained her composure before her signature sly smile crossed her lips. "I may help her out, little Princess. After all, we're partners, aren't we Mickie?" Alexa smirked at her new friend as she wrapped an arm around the taller woman.

"That's right Alexa." Mickie smiled happily while Carmella's face grimaced in disgust. "Ugh. Look I may still respect you Mickie...barely after this but I'm telling you to your face, I don't like you." She said to the seasoned wrestler before turning her focus to the fiery champion. "And for you _half pint_. I'll leave you alone but I hope Becky makes you pay for what you did to her. Capisce?" She said. Carmella had never been shy before and now was no exception, She told Alexa Bliss and Mickie James just what she thought of them.

"Ohhhh nooo I'm sooo scared! The big bad Princess Of Staten Island wants to beat me up!" Alexa mocked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as her icy-blue eyes seemed to pierce Carmella's very soul. "Listen to me closely honey. I have worked my entire life for this championship, to be something more than just a bodybuilder or a nerd obsessed with glitter and sparkles. This championship validates my entire **LIFE** and I won't let anyone take it away from me!" Alexa growled.

"Alright shorty but I'm not the one you gotta worry about the most." Carmella said tauntingly before backing up from Alexa and turned around from her, ready to walk away. "Becky's the one who's really coming for ya." She said before walking down the hall way from the Smackdown Women's Champion and her veteran ally, giving them something to think about.

"Hmph, if she thinks I'm actually worried about that ridiculous Irish carrot-top, she's stupider than I thought." Alexa sneered, smirking as she had full confidence in her abilities whether Mickie was there to back her up or not.

"Hey I don't care who gets in your way but I'll be right beside you all the way." Mickie said to assure Alexa. While she had confidence in the pigtailed blonde's abilities she was going to be in her corner regardless.

"Thank you Mickie. I know we only just met tonight face to face, but your support means the world to me. You ready to go girlfriend?" Alexa asked with a perky smile.

"Yeah. Let me just change in the regular women's locker room." Mickie replied before giving Alexa's outfit a better look. "You look real good in that by the way." She complimented, beaming at the small but fierce powerhouse.

Alexa tilted her head shyly as she blushed a little. "You think so Mickie?"

"Yeah I like your style girl." Mickie replied, noticing the blush on Alexa's face as she smiled.

"Aw thanks. Go ahead and change hon, I'll wait here for ya." Alexa replied sweetly.

And that's just what Mickie did once they went to the normal women's locker room and thankfully nobody like Carmella was in sight. Once Mickie came out she was out of the La Luchadora outfit and into some actual clothes: She was now wearing a red and white long sleeved plaid top, blue jeans and brown shoes with matching belt. "There, now I'm ready to go." She replied with a bright smile.

"Oooh, you look good girlfriend!" Alexa grinned, impressed.

"Thanks." Mickie grinned arrogantly. "I bought these clothes as soon as I heard I was signed to Smackdown." She replied smugly.

"Let's head down to catering then. We're both dressed to impress." She smirked.

Now with calm minds and hungry stomachs the new team of Alexa Bliss and Mickie James went right to the catering area to eat after a fun night of ruining Becky Lynch's fun. This was just the start of a beautiful, fruitful, relationship for the Smackdown Women's Champion and the beautiful returning WWE wrestler.

To be continued...


	2. Beatdowns & Setting Up History

_Last Time_

 _"Hey I don't care who gets in your way but I'll be right beside you all the way." Mickie said to assure Alexa. While she had confidence in the pigtailed blonde's abilities she was going to be in her corner regardless._

 _"Thank you Mickie. I know we only just met tonight face to face, but your support means the world to me. You ready to go girlfriend?" Alexa asked with a perky smile._

 _"Yeah. Let me just change in the regular women's locker room." Mickie replied before giving Alexa's outfit a better look. "You look real good in that by the way." She complimented, beaming at the small but fierce powerhouse._

 _Alexa tilted her head shyly as she blushed a little. "You think so Mickie?"_

 _"Yeah I like your style girl." Mickie replied, noticing the blush on Alexa's face as she smiled._

 _"Aw thanks. Go ahead and change hon, I'll wait here for ya." Alexa replied sweetly._

 _And that's just what Mickie did once they went to the normal women's locker room and thankfully nobody like Carmella was in sight. Once Mickie came out she was out of the La Luchadora outfit and into some actual clothes: She was now wearing a red and white long sleeved plaid top, blue jeans and brown shoes with matching belt. "There, now I'm ready to go." She replied with a bright smile._

 _"Oooh, you look good girlfriend!" Alexa grinned, impressed._

 _"Thanks." Mickie grinned arrogantly. "I bought these clothes as soon as I heard I was signed to Smackdown." She replied smugly._

 _"Let's head down to catering then. We're both dressed to impress." She smirked._

 _Now with calm minds and hungry stomachs the new team of Alexa Bliss and Mickie James went right to the catering area to eat after a fun night of ruining Becky Lynch's fun. This was just the start of a beautiful, fruitful, relationship for the Smackdown Women's Champion and the beautiful returning WWE wrestler._

 _End Flashback_

 **January 24th 2017: Smackdown Live, Alexa Bliss' locker room**

The following week on this particular Smackdown Live Mickie James & Alexa Bliss had taken the WWE Universe by storm. On social media, on the dirt sheets, and most importantly with the ratings as they were one of the brightest spots on what they believed was the "A-Show" Smackdown last week. But that was then and this was now and Mickie and Alexa were hanging out in Alexa's private locker room before the show, relaxing as the show just began to start.

"Yeah Micks, last week was a ton of fun wasn't it?" Alexa asked with a smirk, already clad in her Little Miss Bliss t-shirt while the two were rewatching last week's footage in order to study how they could improve in Lexa's case or for Mickie to shake off any main roster ring rust.

Mickie James who was wearing a white and green blouse with some blue jeans and brown boots hadn't had an in ring match since her battle with Asuka months ago so she had some semblance of ring rust on her. Which was why she happily studied footage of last week's show with her young sister in arms with a little smile on her face. "I know. I loved hearing the crowd pop in disbelief like that." She giggled happily.

"Plus that kick you gave Becky totally caved her stupid face in. Were you trying your own version of Sweet Chin Music girlfriend?" Alexa asked in a teasing yet playful tone whilst giggling happily.

"I thought it was the best kick for what I wanted to do," Mickie answered with a laugh. To her no kick made the crowd pop and dealt damage just like a superkick.

"What do you think of my finisher?" Alexa asked, wanting her friend's opinion of her patented Twisted Bliss, though she didn't mind Mickie's opinion of her alternate finish, a rather viciously executed Snap DDT given her small size yet surprising amount of power.

"I've never been a huge fan of diving moves but that's because I'm more of a grappling kind of wrestler but you make it work. I like it," Mickie complimented. She rarely did moves off the top rope herself but she could tell who could make diving moves work and who didn't and Alexa was one of the people who could do it..

"Aww thank you Mickie!" She giggled, smiling innocently. "I guess all those years of gymnastics paid off for me, though I've been practicing a Swanton for in case I ever turn face. Nothing against my Twisted Bliss, but I'd say a Swanton would pop the fans more, what do you think, because I totally value your opinion." She beamed.

"Nah the Swanton Bomb doesn't have the same grace and look for you that your Twisted Bliss moonsault has," Mickie said, "besides unless you suddenly became a Hardy people would be wondering why you're using that move," she said with a light giggle.

"True, but I'm just trying to think ahead." Alexa giggled beaming at her friend and mentor.

"Well if it's any consolation your Snap DDT is great," Mickie complimented Alexa on one of her best grapple moves.

"Aw gosh you really think so?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah I think so. It looks great and it's a guaranteed pop too," Mickie said to support her praise for her protege.

Alexa nodded smiling, her icy-blue eyes innocently looking into Mickie's brown ones.

However the girls left their locker room door open during this whole film session and sure they may have thought nothing of it at the time that was likely going to change as a redhaired woman widened the door with a little smirk on her face and that woman was none other than Alexa's and Mickie's rival Becky Lynch "Whatcha doing?" She asked with an impish smile.

Alexa jumped in shock. "Jesus Becky, can't you see we're having a private moment here?!" She snapped.

"Then why didn't you close the door?" Becky asked wryly which earned a frown from Mickie, "That's not the point isn't it Lexa?"

"Exactly! We wouldn't walk in on you if you were hanging out with Styles or some other guy!" Alexa snarled.

"Look the only reason why I'm even talking to you two arseholes right now and not breaking your arms off is because I thought I'd tell you that I was on my way to Daniel & Shane's office to request a title shot against you at the Royal Rumble and I didn't want you complaining and whining that you won't be able to compete because of a broken arm sunshine." Becky taunted the Smackdown Women's Champion, smirking.

Alexa's icy-blue eyes blazed like a raging inferno. "No, no, no, no!" She snapped as she stamped her foot like an indignant spoiled child. "I am **TIRED** of you! I've already beaten you 3 freaking times! I want real **ACTUAL COMPETITION, NOT YOU, YOU ORANGE-HAIRED FLASH-IN-THE-PAN ROCKSTAR WANNABE!** " Alexa screamed.

"Calm down Lexa!" Mickie said with her arms around Alexa's waist to hold her back from Becky and try to relax while the Irishwoman looked at Alexa with a scowl on her face. "And out of those three times you've only beaten me clean once and that was in a Tables Match! Are you really proud of that?" Becky asked, trying to reason with the competitor in Alexa. Surely she couldn't say no to a regular match now that all of the deception and tricks were done from La Luchadora to the tables and everything in between.

"It doesn't matter how I won, the point is I won when the pressure was on and you lost." Alexa smirked.

"Mickie if you have you any sense of decency you'd agree with me that I deserve a rematch," Becky said, trying to remain calm and stay cool in the presence of Alexa's brattiness.

"Now Becky honey, why would I do that to my best friend? She's beat you 3 in a row darling. You've already struck out. Hit the bricks and try earning a 4th shot." Mickie smirked.

Becky saw the smug looks on Mickie's and Alexa's faces before growling out, "This is not over..." And then she walked down the hall in frustration, right in the direction of Daniel & Shane's office.

Alexa let out a relieved sigh. "Finally, I thought that pest would never leave." She giggled.

"Yeap. Now we can actually relax again." Mickie said, sitting right back down on the locker room couch with a content smile on her face now that Becky was gone.

Alexa cutely shuffled over to her partner in crime, innocently resting her head on Mickie's shoulder, smiling cutely.

Mickie then pressed the play button on the monitor remote to resume the footage of last week's show with a smile on her face. They fended off the ever-annoying Becky Lynch and right now, for the moment, things were alright between the student and mentor.

Smackdown went off without a hitch, smoothly as could be from the first match to now when Mickie James was addressing the WWE crowd in Toledo, Ohio with star interviewer Renee Young in the ring with her, ready to ask questions.

Mickie stood in the ring with a smile, enjoying a mixed reaction of nostalgic cheers and boos for helping such a bratty champion such as Alexa Bliss.

"It's been almost seven years since you've been in a WWE ring. Everyone was surprised that you were La Luchadora. Why did you dress up as Luchadora in the first place?" Renee asked, giving Mickie a clear question right then and there.

"Renee, do you know that I won my first WWE Womens Championship when I defeated WWE Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus at Wrestlemania?" Mickie drawled, flashing that same psycho slasher smile before continuing. "I am a 5-time WWE Women's Champion AND a former Divas Champion.." Mickie added with that same arrogant egotistical tone, while giving a slight head tilt in the vein of AJ Lee at the cute blonde interviewer in red.

"That's absolutely right you are one of the most decorated wrestlers in WWE but that doesn't answer my question." Renee informed. Mickie avoided her question about La Luchadora by calmly stating her resume.

"I believe...I did.." Mickie replied in that same cold drawl.

"I don't mean any disrespect but all you did was just run down your impressive resume." Renee insisted, not satisfied with Mickie's answer.

"And the fact that I even had to do that for you Renee, I think answers your question. You see, the WWE Universe, I may not have been around for a little minute, but I never stopped watching...WWE.." Mickie continued in the same cadence.

"You see Becky Lynch and the Women of The Revolution want to pretend like they were the first real female athletes of WWE as **IF EVERYTHING THAT I ACCOMPLISHED, EVERYTHING THAT I SACRIFICED MEANT NOTHING!** " Mickie screamed before suddenly calming down, the clear cut signs of mental instability. "And they would've gotten away with it Renee if not for one person, and that's Alexa Bliss.."

"Please Mickie, elaborate on your relationship with Alexa Bliss," Renee requested.

Mickie smiled as she began to speak. "Alexa Bliss has been fighting this self-righteousness since day 1. Do you know that Alexa is the only one who remembered all of my championships, all of my Wrestlemania moments, pretty much everything about me.." Mickie started before she giggled a little. "And you know its pretty simple, I actually have a lot of respect for Alexa, you see if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Do you understand that?"

"But what about Becky Lynch? Her competitive spirit and will to fight and fight hard reminds people including me of yourself. What are your thoughts about her regarding her match with Alexa that you just placed yourself into?" Renee asked.

"You know Becky Lynch likes to claim how she was the first female draft pick of Smackdown Live, how she was at the very center of the face of the Female Revolution well **I SAY FORGET ABOUT THE REVOLUTION, THIS IS ABOUT THE REINVENTION OF MICKIE JAMES!** " Mickie snapped.

Then the vocalizing of Celtic Invasion played loud and clear and that theme belonged to the one and only Becky Lynch and the flaming haired woman herself charged down to the ring with one thing on her mind, revenge.

Mickie laughed as Becky stormed the ring. "You wanna cry about last week honey, get in this ring **AND ILL GIVE YOU SOMETHIN TO CRY ABOUT!** " Mickie sneered in challenge as she spiked down her mic.

But Becky's own actions spoke louder than any reply she could ever give and slid right into the ring and tackled Mickie right off of her feet!

Mickie managed to roll away from Becky and slipped out of the ring, heading for the stands and she quickly jumped in..

Becky scrambled out of the ring right after the Virginia native. She wasn't done with Mickie by a long shot." **COME BACK HERE!** " She yelled while she rushed out of the ring and over to the barricade to chase after her.

But right as Becky climbed the barricade, she was immediately cold-cocked by a stiff elbow out of nowhere by her nemesis Alexa Bliss..

Becky fell down to the ringside floor with a hard thud from the impact. She was dropped by a cheap shot from Mickie James' ally Alexa Bliss, much to the fans disdain as they jeered her.

"Shut up!" Lexa yelled as she rolled Becky into the ring but not before giving Becky a little kick to the side as an added insult to injury.

"What a great strategy to protect each other like that and defend against Becky!" JBL praised the Smackdown Women's Champion and her ally.

Mickie smirked as they got Becky set up in the ring and grinned, thinking of a way to draw further heat. In a blatant mocking of HBK, she gave an abbreviated tuning of the band and nailed Becky with an almost picture-perfect Sweet Chin Music.

And Becky was floored hard from the superkick as the fans booed Mickie heavily. They booed her for not only for attacking one of their most beloved wrestlers but for mocking the legendary Shawn Michaels in the process! Alexa grinned in gleeful amusement as she watched from ringside.

Mickie smiled at Alexa, before beckoning her into the ring. It was time for Alexa to lay down the finishing touches.

That was when Alexa got into the ring with a smirk on her face while she climbed onto the top rope, looked down at Becky Lynch, and hit a perfectly executed Twisted Bliss on the fallen Irishwoman!

"This was brilliant, its like watching Mozart! Ingenious!" JBL crowed.

"Oh stop JBL! That was nothing more than a two-on-one assault on Becky!" Tom Phillips defended.

Mickie approached the fallen Lass Kicker with a mic in hand, Alexa by her side smiling in triumph as well as Mickie knelt to Becky's level. "Becky, poor Becky. You should've learned this lesson a long time ago from Alexa! Always be one step...ahead!" The beautiful veteran taunted, leaving the mic beside Becky as Obsession played.

"This tandem of Mickie James and Alexa Bliss continues to be an absolute nightmare for Becky Lynch!" Mauro commented.

"If looks could kill Mickie and Alexa would be dead right now. Here's hoping Becky gets her revenge soon." David said to support Becky who was clutching her stomach in pain, glaring daggers at Alexa Bliss and Mickie who were safely walking up the ramp by now.

Alexa simply gave her a smug smile, before tapping at her temple as if to say 'See Becky? I'm smarter than you!'

By the time Becky got up to her feet Mickie and Alexa was long gone backstage. Tonight, once again, Mickie and Alexa were just one step ahead of the Lass Kicker.

"2-0 baby. We're great at head games aint we Micks?" Alexa giggled.

"We sure are." Mickie smiled in glee. "And I can barely believe I did that superkick on Becky too."

"Yeah, talk about massive heat right girl?" Alexa snickered.

"Yeap that felt great too, getting the crowd to boo like that." Mickie smiled.

Alexa shyly took Mickie's hand in hers.

And while Mickie and Alexa were walking down the hallway hand in hand the Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan was walking down the same hallway with focus in his eyes. It was clear that he had something on his mind once he walked up towards the ladies, "Hello Mickie James, Alexa. I see you two have gotten real friendly together." He teased cheerfully.

"Hello Daniel, its an honor to see you again." Mickie smiled warmly. Although they had met several weeks prior, Mickie was still kind of starstruck to be in the presence of such a beloved submission wrestler like Daniel. It broke her heart that WWE wouldn't clear him yet other professionals had knowing how much both of them loved wrestling.

"It's good to see you too Mickie. In fact it's good to see you found a student in Alexa too now that you're back," Daniel said with a little smile on his face. He had assimilated into his role of General Manager pretty well even though he did miss going to the ring as a competitor. But he was a professional and loved the WWE so much that he took his GM job with pride and fairness.

"I feel Alexa has a lot of potential and I'm just guiding her while imparting her with my valuable wisdom." Mickie replied respectfully.

"That's good. With that being said though Becky Lynch feels differently about that." Daniel answered, leading his way into just what he had in mind to say.

"Saw that coming.." Alexa groaned.

"Well Becky did come by my office earlier and after seeing what you two did to her in the ring I have decided to grant her a rematch against you Alexa for your Smackdown Women's championship." Daniel said calmly.

"That's actually fine with me Daniel because I have an idea for the match." Alexa smiled slyly.

"Alright Alexa, surprise me." Daniel said with a little smile. He was curious to hear what Alexa had in mind.

"For the first time in WWE history, a Women's Ladder match!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Are you serious. You actually want a ladder match with Becky Lynch?" Daniel asked with disbelief while Mickie watched in with a bit of surprise on her own. This was a bold suggestion by her student.

"Yes that's right Daniel. I want a ladder match with Becky for my championship." Alexa replied calmly.

"And you're okay with this?" Daniel asked Mickie, turning to Alexa's mentor to get her thoughts on this.

Mickie nodded. "While I am surprised by Alexa's challenge, I have to applaud her for making this challenge herself when she could've easily picked a match that directly favors her." She answered with a smile.

"Well in that case I'll let Shane that we might just have the first ever women's ladder match at the Royal Rumble." Daniel said with a smile back at them. "Have a nice night ladies." He said cheerily.

"Thanks Daniel." Alexa replied cheerfully.

Then Daniel walked away from the two women and Mickie turned to Alexa with the smile still on her face. "Well that went well."

"I've always got a plan Micks." Alexa giggled, high-fiving her friend.

"Let's go. We have the rest of the show to enjoy girl." Mickie said eagerly high-fiving Alexa back.

Alexa shyly took her hand and started to skip off with her.

Mickie and Alexa skipped in step right in direction of their locker room so they can enjoy the rest of their show as well as their beatdown of Becky Lynch together and if all went according to plan Alexa was going to make history at the Royal Rumble.

To be continued...


	3. A Blissful Surprise

_Last Time_

 _"Well Becky did come by my office earlier and after seeing what you two did to her in the ring I have decided to grant her a rematch against you Alexa for your Smackdown Women's championship." Daniel said calmly._

 _"That's actually fine with me Daniel because I have an idea for the match." Alexa smiled slyly._

 _"Alright Alexa, surprise me." Daniel said with a little smile. He was curious to hear what Alexa had in mind._

 _"For the first time in WWE history, a Women's Ladder match!" Alexa exclaimed gleefully._

 _"Are you serious. You actually want a ladder match with Becky Lynch?" Daniel asked with disbelief while Mickie watched in with a bit of surprise on her own. This was a bold suggestion by her student._

 _"Yes that's right Daniel. I want a ladder match with Becky for my championship." Alexa replied calmly._

 _"And you're okay with this?" Daniel asked Mickie, turning to Alexa's mentor to get her thoughts on this._

 _Mickie nodded. "While I am surprised by Alexa's challenge, I have to applaud her for making this challenge herself when she could've easily picked a match that directly favors her." She answered with a smile._

 _"Well in that case I'll let Shane that we might just have the first ever women's ladder match at the Royal Rumble." Daniel said with a smile back at them. "Have a nice night ladies." He said cheerily._

 _"Thanks Daniel." Alexa replied cheerfully._

 _Then Daniel walked away from the two women and Mickie turned to Alexa with the smile still on her face. "Well that went well."_

 _"I've always got a plan Micks." Alexa giggled, high-fiving her friend._

 _"Let's go. We have the rest of the show to enjoy girl." Mickie said eagerly high-fiving Alexa back._

 _Alexa shyly took her hand and started to skip off with her._

 _Mickie and Alexa skipped in step right in direction of their locker room so they can enjoy the rest of their show as well as their beatdown of Becky Lynch together and if all went according to plan Alexa was going to make history at the Royal Rumble._

 _End Flashback_

 ** _January 29 2017: Royal Rumble_**

It was the day of the historic Royal Rumble event and more specifically the first ever women's ladder match in WWE history between Alexa Bliss & Becky Lynch and Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon who were wearing a dark blue 3-piece suit and a a blue and white checkered shirt with matching jeans and shoes respectively were looking over social media buzz on their computer, getting some work done before the show.

"Should be a great show eh Shane?" Daniel smiled.

"I know. We spent a lot of time and even more money advertising it. Especially Alexa's match with Becky," Shane nodded in agreement.

They were interrupted from their conversation by the approach of the Smackdown Womens Champ herself, Alexa Bliss.

"Ah hello champ," Shane greeted Alexa first once he and Daniel turned to her, "How are you Alexa?" Daniel seconded with a friendly tone.

"I'm fine, I actually came by for some advice." She smiled.

"Let me guess. It's about your ladder match tonight isn't it," Daniel wondered.

"Yeah.." She replied innocently rubbing the back of her head.

"Well seeing how Daniel has won a few ladder matches and I've made off of falling from tall structures I think we can help you out," Shane said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah I remember when you jumped off the Cell earlier this year, I was screaming for ya when me, Bayley and Mella were watching it." Alexa giggled.

"Yeap. So you I do know how to climb some stuff." Shane nodded with a little smile as he continued. "Which leads to my first tip, don't look down in case you're afraid of heights." He advised with a wry smile.

"Got it. How bout you Danny boy?" She teased playfully.

"The ladder can be an extra tag partner and as well as an extra enemy. Think about that when you bring them into the ring," Daniel said.

"I do have a question though boys."

"What's the question?" Shane stated.

"Well you guys know im a little short so in terms of the ladder, how high you gonna hang the title?" She laughed.

"We'll we're going to bring it down a few inches lower than normal. We won't tell you how low but it will be lower than where it usually is," Daniel answered through a little smile.

"Cryptic as ever I see." She teased.

"Hey what's the fun in telling you everything about the match," Shane said with a little smirk.

"Very true. I just wanted to say thanks for giving me this opportunity."

"You're welcome," Shane smiled. "Now get ready for your match against Becky tonight, she asked us the same kind of questions you did by the way," Daniel said. He let Alexa know that Becky was just as curious about this landmark ladder match too.

"Alright boys, and thanks again." She smiled as she exited.

Meanwhile Mickie James was walking down the same hall and towards Alexa with a smile on her face, "Hey Lexa. How did it go?"

"It went great girlfriend, I've got it all planned out for tonight you'll see." She smiled, giving her a hug in camraderie.

Mickie smiled while she returned the hug, "I'm sure you do. Becky doesn't stand a chance against you," She said supportively.

"Wait till ya see what my planned finish to the match is." She giggled.

"I'll be sure to watch your match extra-close then," Mickie smiled, "Oh and be sure to watch extra close to my match with Nattie against Nikki & Naomi too." The beautiful veteran star grinned.

"You want me to back you up girl?" Alexa asked with a warm smile.

"Nah I have Ms. Neidhart with me, I'll be alright," Mickie said confidently.

"Alright Micks. Remember, just like Jimmy & Jey always have each other's back, I'll always have your back. We're sisters, always." Alexa told her, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

"That's right, always," Mickie nodded in understanding of Alexa.

"You ready to kick some butt Hardcore Country?" Alexa purred.

"Sure thing Ms. Bliss," Mickie smiled back. They were set to relax until the the much awaited Royal Rumble event started here tonight.

Soon it was time for Mickie's match. Alexa gave her partner in crime a devious smirk. "Go whip their ass girl."

"Sure. Watch me work," Mickie smirked back. Nattie was waiting for her at the entrance tunnel for their tag team match against Nikki Bella & Naomi soon.

Alexa gave her partner a playful spank on the rear as she watched her leave her locker room.

Mickie laughed lightly at her younger partner before walking down the hallway to greet Natalya who was waiting for her near the tunnel.

"Hey Micks, ready to kick butt like old times girlfriend?" Nattie asked with a grin.

"I sure am. Wait until Nikki and Naomi get a load of us," Mickie grinned back.

"I cant wait to make one of them tap out. They dont hold a candle to us Mickie." Nattie smirked arrogantly.

"Oh yeah and I can't wait to beat up that glow worm Naomi." Mickie said with pride while Nattie's theme played. "You're first girl. Get out there." She giggled.

Nattie grinned as she headed out, listening to the crowd boo her. "The following contest is a Women's Tag Team match! Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta Canada, Natalya!" Greg Hamilton yelled.

The crowd eagerly booed Nattie once she got to the ring. They had no support for her for the way she's been insulting Nikki and attacking her backstage. The jeers only began to die down once she got settled into the ring before Obsession played.

Mickie came sauntering down the ramp, a somewhat unhinged smile on her face. "And her partner, from Richmond Virginia, Mickie James!" Greg yelled.

The crowd jeered her eagerly, welcoming the veteran with a villains welcome of boos. They had no love for her and how she supported the heel Smackdown Women's champion and opposed the spirited, plucky, #1 contender Becky Lynch.

Then "Amazing" played out loud and clear, signaling the intro of fan favorite Naomi! She came to the ring in a blue, white, and green neon glow-in-the-dark wrestling outfit with flashing light wrestling shoes while she swaggered onto the stage. "On her way to the ring. From Orlando, Florida. Naomi!" Greg Hamilton announced to a cheering crowd as Naomi touch the hands of her fans and danced right at ringside.

You Can Look But You Can't Touch played to a somewhat mixed reception as Nikki came out, doing her classic stage twirl while in her Totally Fearless tee. "And her partner, from Scottsdale Arizona, Nikki Bella!" Greg announced as Mickie and Nattie cohesively rolled their eyes at their opponents antics.

Nikki soon caught up with Naomi at ringside and they spoke words of confidence they charged into the ring, ready to get this match started!

This was a pretty solid match between the four women with stiff, firm strikes and old school wrestling moves with the occasional bit of athleticism like a diving moonsault from Naomi or a hard forearm to the face from Natalya. The match in fact was pretty even until Nikki came back on a light rally against Mickie James by dodging Mick Kick and countering with a swift DDT. Now it was a race, a crawl to the respective corners and their fresher tag team partners.

Mickie struggled and crawled to her corner tagging in the Queen of Black Harts as Mauro Ranallo coined her while Nikki tagged in Naomi.

And Naomi charged in hard and fast with a clothesline, then a shoulder block at her.

Nattie ducked the clothesline but in the process got hit hard by the shoulder block.

Naomi then hit Natalya with her classic kick flurry before hitting the Canadian with a swift snap suplex.

Nattie took it perfect, grimacing in pain.

Mickie ran in, sensing Nattie was in trouble and tried to floor Naomi with a springboard dropkick.

And Naomi was floored from the dropkick, rolling across the ring from the impact. But her tag partner Nikki was on top of things. Charging in and trying a clothesline at Mickie James soon after.

Mickie ducked underneath, trying for a spinning roundhouse kick.

But Nikki countered with quick DDT on the Virgina native.

Mickie grimaced in pain, rolling out of the ring.

And Nikki rolled out with her so she could keep Mickie out while Naomi quickly scrambled to the top rope and hit her finishing split-legged moonsault on Natalya!

Nattie grunted as Naomi drove the air out of her.

"One! Two! Three!" The fans counted along with the referee before the bell rang and the match was over. Nikki Bella and Naomi won!

Backstage Alexa growled in frustration. "C'mon Nattie, I could've kicked out of that!" She seethed to herself, angry more at her than Mickie. "Here are your winners, Nikki Bella and Naomi!" Greg Hamilton announced as Amazing played to a nice pop.

Nikki and Naomi posed in the ring for the crowd, taking in the cheers of the crowd before leaving the ring. Meanwhile Mickie just crawled back inside the ring with anger in her eyes.

Nattie gave Mickie a reassuring pat on the back. "No big Micks, we tried. Focus on being there for Alexa if she needs you." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Nat. We'll beat them next time," Mickie said after helping Nattie to her feet before leaving the ring with her.

Alexa was waiting for them at the gorilla position to offer support to her tag partner and mentor. "Tough loss, Micks."

"Yeah...it was a good match though and at least I didn't take the pin too so there's that," Mickie informed her after the tough loss.

"Very true. Wanna head back and chill for now girl?" Alexa offered.

"Yeah that's just what I need after that." Mickie nodded. She was ready to relax after that match.

Alexa led Mickie back to their shared locker room before crashing down into the personalized lounge chair she'd bought for herself, as she grabbed her title, cuddling it to her chest. "My precioussss..." She cooed, imitating Gollum from the Lord Of The Rings perfectly.

"Nice Lord Of The Rings quote," Mickie giggled while she grabbed a bottle of water and sat right across from Alexa. "You must really love being champ." She giggled.

"You got it girl. I never thought I'd get it so soon. So what's up next, AJ and John?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep," Mickie nodded while she saw the clip package for AJ Styles VS John Cena play.

After about 23 minutes of going back and forth, John slammed AJ to the mat with a thunderous 4th AA for the pin and the win. "Here is your winner and **NEEEEEEEEEEW WWE CHAMPION, JOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEENA**!" Greg shouted.

Watching on the TV she had hooked up to the live feed, Alexa's jaw dropped. "No way...he actually did it!"

"Oh my god! WOW! Congratulations John!" Mickie smiled brightly upon seeing John defeat AJ Styles for his 16th World Championship

"I can't believe it, this is nuts.." Alexa mused, watching John celebrate.

And as soon as the match ended the ringside commentators began to talk about the Royal Rumble and then the hype montage aired for it as well. That meant that the ladder match Alexa Bliss & Becky Lynch were going to have was going to main event the Royal Rumble event!

"What the?...Lexa do you know what this means?" Mickie said with surprise etched on her face.

"No Micks, aren't they just giving a build-up for the Rumble match girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

"No not just that. That means your match is the last match of the night. It's a double main event!" Mickie exclaimed.

Had Alexa been drinking something, she would've spat it out in shock. Instead she merely dropped her title at her feet in shock. "Holy freakin shit!"

"Yeah this hasn't happened since 2006. Coincidentally I was a part of that Royal Rumble too." Mickie noticed as she continued. "But yeah congratulations girl!" She squealed in delight and joy for her protégé.

"I...I don't know what to say Micks...I'm touched they have this much faith in me.." Alexa murmured, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

"Win or lose, you are going to make history tonight," Mickie said while pulling Alexa in and giving her a warm hug.

"I wouldn't still be champion without your help Mickie. So thank you so much." Alexa gushed in reverence.

"You're welcome, I mean it girl," Mickie said honestly. "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the guys out there in the Rumble. I got a feeling it's a long one." She giggled.

Alexa nodded as the two settled in to watch the annual Royal Rumble match. About 45 minutes in, Alexa began to drift off, innocently falling asleep by resting her head in Mickie's lap. This earned a few soft giggles from Mickie as she softly stroked the sleeping champion's hair. Soon enough though, the final entrants had made their way into the match and Mickie knew she had to wake up her friend.

"Alexa," Mickie whispered while nudging the Women's champion to try and get her to wake up now that the final few entrants were in the ring.

"Mmm...huh? W...What happened?" She asked, wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"The Rumble happened, it's almost done. In fact number 30 is about to come out right now. You fell asleep while we were watching sweetie, so I had to wake you." Mickie informed with a giggle and warm smile.

"Who do you think #30 is? Finn maybe?" Alexa asked her.

"It really could be," Mickie said, "I heard he's been working as hard as he can trying to rehab."

As the buzzer hit 0, The Truth Reigns hit to a massive swell of boos. "Yikes..poor Romie, he doesnt deserve this shit, hes a nice guy." Alexa lamented.

"I bet he's subbing in for Finn, that's my explanation because he competed earlier," Mickie pointed out. She was almost certain Finn Balor was supposed to come out instead of Roman.

"Who knows." Alexa mused as they watched. Soon enough, Randy and Roman were the final 2 men and Randy countered a Spear into an RKO then threw out the stunned Big Dog to win it. " **RANDY ORTON WINS THE RUMBLE!** " Cole yelled.

"Wow I did NOT see that coming! I'm surprised Randy won the Rumble," Mickie said with a look of shock on her face while 'Voices' played.

"I didnt either. But Jesus...I get to main-event the Rumble...my God.." She breathed, clearly awed.

"And I'm so proud of you girl." Mickie smiled while Randy posed in the middle of the ring. "You're gonna win too, I can feel it." She cooed in support of her friend.

"Thanks Mickie, your support means everything to me." She smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, I mean it." Mickie smiled back. "Now get outta here. Your match is next." She giggled.

Alexa giggled, nodding as she grabbed her title and left the room.

Meanwhile Becky Lynch left the women's locker room as well, pumped up as can be for the very first women's ladder match in WWE history as well as the main event of the Royal Rumble show.

Spiteful hit to a big swell of boos as Alexa came out proudly holding her title up. "Thats right, I'm the champ!" She yelled smugly.

"This time last year Alexa Bliss was in NXT trying to get ready for the main roster, now she's ON the main roster and is set to make history here tonight!" Michael Cole commented as her entrance theme 'Spiteful' played loud and clear for the reigning champion.

"Ya gotta give it up for Alexa Bliss Michael, no one expected her to become champion this fast!" JBL crowed.

"Yeah and she's made a huge impact upon coming to the main roster, just ask Becky Lynch!" Tom Phillips said while highlights of her attacking and outsmarting Becky played for the crowd to see.

"Thats true Tom, but Becky has a huge hill to climb tonight to regain the championship she feels Alexa is disrespecting, quite literally I might add on the climb!" Otunga added.

"Exactly. Both women are two of some of WWE's rising stars and that's not gonna change but one of them will be the Smackdown Women's Champion in the first ever women's ladder match!" Mauro exclaimed as Celtic Invasion played.

To be continued...


	4. Making Blisstory Together

_A/N: Hey guys, White here and welcome to our first fic update of 2019. I know I don't write as often as I once did. I blame that on my burdgeoning YouTube brand which I encourage all of my readers to check out, search out Charm City Gamer on YouTube! Anyway, enough of my plugging, on with the update!_

 _Last Time_

 _Spiteful hit to a big swell of boos as Alexa came out proudly holding her title up. "Thats right, I'm the champ!" She yelled smugly._

 _"This time last year Alexa Bliss was in NXT trying to get ready for the main roster, now she's ON the main roster and is set to make history here tonight!" Michael Cole commented as her entrance theme 'Spiteful' played loud and clear for the reigning champion._

 _"Ya gotta give it up for Alexa Bliss Michael, no one expected her to become champion this fast!" JBL crowed._

 _"Yeah and she's made a huge impact upon coming to the main roster, just ask Becky Lynch!" Tom Phillips said while highlights of her attacking and outsmarting Becky played for the crowd to see._

 _"Thats true Tom, but Becky has a huge hill to climb tonight to regain the championship she feels Alexa is disrespecting, quite literally I might add on the climb!" Otunga added._

 _"Exactly. Both women are two of some of WWE's rising stars and that's not gonna change but one of them will be the Smackdown Women's Champion in the first ever women's ladder match!" Mauro exclaimed as Celtic Invasion played._

 _End Flashback_

Alexa glared at Becky as the ref raised her title above the ring, but at a level both could conceivably climb to and unhook it.

Becky Lynch swaggered down to the ring to as Celtic Invasion played loud and clear for them all to hear with steam blasting through the stage while she was given a heroine's welcome.

Alexa rolled her eyes, clearly showing nothing but disdain for Becky.

After touching the hands of her fans and pointing to a sign that said "CELTIC CHAMPION" at ringside with a smile before getting into the ring which had the ring announcer inside, microphone in hand.

"The following contest is a ladder match and is for the Smackdown Women's Championship! Introducing first the challenger from Dublin, Ireland, **BECKY LYYYYNCH!** " Greg shouted.

The crowd eagerly cheered Becky Lynch. Letting them know that their support was with her in this landmark match.

"And her opponent, from Columbus Ohio, she is the current Smackdown Women's Champion, **ALEXA BLIIIIISSS!** " Greg yelled.

" **BOOOOOOOO!** " That was the reaction from the San Antonio crowd once Alexa was introduced. The Texas crowd had no love for the reigning champion. Then the title was raised by the referee who's only job was to make sure the women could still compete in this match before being slowly hoisted on a light blue hook to show that this was a championship ladder match.

Alexa glared at Becky readying herself mentally. "Ring the bell ref, ring it!" She growled, clearly eager to start.

And as soon as the bell rang Becky wasted no time running at Alexa with hands swinging. Ready to trade strikes with her.

Alexa was ready for this though, immediately trading blows with the former champ.

Becky held her ground while the fans buzzed with activity, showing interest in the hand to hand battle both women were in.

"And this match has broken down into a slugfest boys!" David mused.

"It shows just how important and intense this match is to not just the WWE but to these women!" Mauro commented while Becky charged in for a tackle after dodging the last elbow strike Alexa threw, bringing her down.

The tackle succeeded, but Alexa quickly kicked Becky off her, using the ropes to get back to her feet.

Being the fair sport Becky backed away with a bounce in her step, "C'mon half-pint! Get yourself together!" She smirked.

Alexa took Becky out at the knee with a few well-placed kicks before standing over the grimacing Lass Kicker to gloat. "Your not on my level anymore Becky! They don't even care about you anymore! They know I'm a better champion than you ever were!" She sneered, laughing a bit as the crowd happily booed the bratty pint-sized dynamo.

Becky favored her knee, selling the damage from the knees while Alexa turned to the crowd. Which gave Becky the perfect opening for a clothesline as soon as she turned back around.

Alexa was ready though because as she turned around, she countered Becky with a picture perfect back body drop. "Nice try carrot-top!" Alexa sneered before a sinister smile came to her face as she got an idea. Calmly she exited the ring and pulled a ladder out making the crowd swell with interest. What was Alexa up to?

Becky was crawling away, trying to get up to her feet through her now stinging legs and back while Alexa was the first woman to grab a ladder. She was prime prey for Alexa Bliss now.

Lexi slid back in the ring, a demented slasher smile on her face that would make Harley Quinn herself proud as she charged Becky, looking to slam her with the ladder to really inflict some damage..

Becky did turn around in time to react but with a panicked look on her face while she thought, "Why does she have to be like that frigging Harley Quinn?!" for a second before ducking under Alexa who was aiming the smallish ladder up at her head and charged at the ropes and once she bounced off of them she hit a dropkick at Alexa, ladder and all.

The dropkick connected, sending the ladder right back into Alexa's face, making her drop it on impact as it clattered to the mat harmlessly while Alexa hit the mat next to it, screaming her head off as she clutched her face in pain. " **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! MY FACE IS NOT MEANT TO BECOME PART OF A GODDAMN FUCKING METAL SANDWICH! BECKY, IM GONNA FUCKING CRIPPLE YOU IF YOUR DROPKICK BROKE ANY PART OF MY FACE YOU CARROT-TOPPED IDIOT!** " Alexa shrieked in rage.

" **MAMMA MIA!** Quick drop kick just in time by the Lass Kicker Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss is livid!" Mauro Renallo exclaimed with his classic catchphrase.

"Livid is putting it nicely Mauro, Alexa's downright incensed and I don't freakin' blame her! If there's one thing ya don't mess with David, it's a ladies good looks, you know that from your wife Jennifer Hudson dontcha?" JBL teased, the big Texan having a wry smile on his face.

"You got that right John! I know Alexa's gonna make Becky pay for that!" David smiled while Becky smirked at Alexa once she got back up. Fortunately Alexa's face wasn't injured but the pain was real and so was Alexa's rage.

Alexa in a fit of pure rage ran at Becky, screaming as she tried to take her down with a Thesz Press.

Becky went down hard from the impact from the Lou Thesz press.

"I'll teach you to try and ruin my perfect face you Irish bitch!" Alexa snapped, hammering Becky's face in with punch after punch.

Becky wisely covered her face but not before it was too late. Alexa just pelted her with closed fists to the side of her head, making a small bruise appear under her right eye.

"And Alexa is wailing into Becky Lynch with those closed fists with that metal spider claw on her right hand!" Mauro commented on those strikes.

"Well there's no disqualifications in a ladder match Mauro, so all of this is legal, nothing the referee can do about it!" JBL chimed in, favoring the diminuitive spitfire.

"I know there's just nothing classy about attacking your opponent like this!" David said, admonishing Alexa for her attack even though this was in fact a no disqualification match.

Lexi smirked. "Why don't I give you a bit more...color sweetheart?" She purred sadistically, before drilling Becky with the sharpest part of her spider claw, opening a cut underneath her eye.

And as soon as that cut was made Becky get an extra sense of urgency. After the very next strike she squirted out from under Alexa and quickly scrambled up to her feet with the camera focusing on her face, cut and all.

"Oh my goodness. I knew this match would get nasty Mauro, but I never expected any blood!" David exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone of us did but that shows just how physical, how serious this landmark ladder match is to these women!" Mauro said loud and clear.

"Okay bitch I'm done playing with you!" Becky snarled. Then she gave Alexa a hard Irish whip to the closest ropes to put her on the apron and as soon as Alexa looked up she greeted her with a dropkick to send her to the ringside floor!

Alexa grimaced in pain as she landed hard outside the ring. "Fuck...that hurt more than usual.."

Then as soon as she saw an opening ran and bounced off the opposite ropes and leaped right through the middle rope at Alexa for a perfect suicide dive, slamming her right into the security barricade!

" **TOPE SUICIDA BY BECKY LYNCH, MAMA MIA! BOTH OF THESE AMAZING ATHLETES WILL DO ANYTHING TO BECOME SMACKDOWN WOMENS CHAMPION!** " Mauro yelled as the crowd showered the girls with a much deserved _**THIS IS AWESOME**_ chant.

This match had been physical, brutal, and just a bit hardcore and the San Antonio Royal Rumble crowd loved it and Becky Lynch loved it too as the adrenaline rush began to take over, " **I'M GONNA WIIIIIIIIIN!** " She yelled in energy once she got to her knees at ringside from the successful impact of the Tope before turning to the still down Alexa and crawling to her side, showing care for her while still staying in character, "That all you got?!" she asked which was her way of saying 'are you alright?'

"Not even close..." Lexi snarled in answer though she had a smile on her face as a way to reassure Becky that despite how dangerous her move looked, she was alright.

Becky had a smirk on her face. Now that she knew that Lexi could still compete she slowly stood up and resumed her attack. Pulling her up slowly and once they were both on a vertical base she gave Alexa a vertical suplex with some of her remaining strength.

Lexi let out a scream of pain as she was suplexed on the unforgiving floor outside the ring. " **GOOD-NESS!** There ain't no padding out there boys!" JBL shouted.

"No not an inch of padding just solid floor and pure pain to whomever gets dropped on there!" Mauro emphasized while Becky slowly made her way to a craw after the successful suplex back into the ring.

Alexa was grimacing in pain on the floor outside, successfully neutralized for the moment.

"C'mon Lexi!...Please get up!..." Mickie said with panic in her voice. Not just in worry for her best friend's wellbeing after getting her back pummeled with two big moves but with the sight of Becky crawling into the ring first and grabbing the ladder.

Lexi let out a soft groan as she rolled on to her stomach and very slowly worked her way back to a vertical base using the ring post to brace herself as she stood back up, but she wobbled unsteadily.

Meanwhile Becky was just now starting her first steps up the ladder. One foot...then the other foot, then the next step up the ladder. The Smackdown Women's title was getting closer to her reach!

Alexa shook her head quickly to rid herself of the cobwebs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Becky tentatively beginning to climb, but she could tell by her speed she had some time to set up her next move. Racing around the other side of the ring so that Becky's back was to her, she calmly set up the classic ladder bridge on the apron. Smirking to herself, she then moved back around ringside and slid in the ring, glaring up at Becky.

Becky heard the fans boo and that was all she needed to hear in order to know that Alexa was back on her feet. She tried to climb the ladder faster but all she could do was make it up one more rung before Alexa was behind her, grabbing at her right leg to try and pull her down, " **LET ME GO!** " She growled, trying to lift her leg up free.

Alexa smirked, pulling Becky off the ladder completely and with one mighty throw, threw her into the ladder bridge in an impressive display of strength in a beautifully executed ladder powerbomb.

Becky landed on the ladder with a hard **CRASH** on impact, seemingly turning her into dead weight on the aluminum ladder and the fans **LOVED** seeing the spot that was usually done by the men in the WWE in matches like this. In fact they rewarded the women with chants of " **HOLY SHIT!** " from Alexa's successful move.

" **MAMA MIA! BECKY LYNCH JUST GOT BROKEN IN HALF WITH THAT POWERBOMB! THIS MATCH HAS GOTTA BE OVER RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW FOLKS!** " Mauro yelled.

" **YES! WOOOOOO!** That's what I'm talking about Alexa!" Mickie cheered her apprentice on after the huge move. Sure Alexa lost some energy after that huge powerbomb on the ladder but Becky was in even worse shape after receiving that huge powerbomb on the ladder.

Alexa gave Becky a wicked little grin as she gave her hated rival a mock goodbye wave and drew a deep breath as she stood up, having hit the mat after delivering her powerbomb and very slowly began to climb the ladder. Although most of the crowd was behind Becky, there was a small and vocal part of the crowd, cheering for Alexa to retain.

Becky had collapsed onto the ringside floor, nearly motionless while the two-toned reigning champion was climbing up the ladder with what strength she had left. It was a race to the top of the ladder to get the title that Alexa was leading..

"Every step Alexa Bliss takes must feel like 1000 of em Mauro. This great young athlete has got to be physically and mentally exhausted yet somehow this young lady is finding the strength to climb the ladder! Where on God's green Earth is she getting this from?!" JBL questioned as the crowd grew louder with every rung Alexa climbed.

"She's running on pure adrenaline and the will not to lose her Women's Championship!" David Otunga emphatically answered his partner's question. Meanwhile Becky managed to crawl back into the ring with some renewed energy but by that time Alexa was almost at the top and the fans cheered with anticipation. Sure Alexa was the villain but they didn't care, she earned their respect after this the things she and the Irishwoman did in this match!

At this point Alexa noticed Becky was back in the ring and tried to hasten her climb to her blue-emblazoned prize as she hurried up to the top of the ladder..

Becky had a burst of adrenaline herself. She rushed up the other side of the ladder, ignoring the throbbing pain in her body while climbing up to the top of the ladder to do battle with Alexa. She threw one punch, then another, then one more until Alexa was stunned. But instead of just shoving her off she decided to add the crowd into the mix one more time with a move. A Twist Of Fate on Alexa Bliss from the top of the ladder to the canvas below!

"To quote my good buddy Joey Styles, **OH MY GOD! I THINK BECKY JUST NOT ONLY TOOK ALEXA BLISS OUT OF THIS MATCH, BUT HERSELF TOO! THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE CLASSIC BOYS AND I AM DAMN PROUD TO CALL IT! LISTEN TO THIS CROWD!** " JBL yelled.

Even though Alexa and Becky were both down on the mat: bruised, cut, sore, aching from head to toe, they were not only able to still compete and able to appreciate the booming repeated chants of " **HOLY SHIT** " from the crowd for the second time tonight. It was a sign that they didn't care about who was face or who was heel right now. They were just happy as can be to not only see the first women's ladder match but a damn good ladder match as well!

Alexa then slowly used Becky to try and get back up, all while throwing punches at her cut with her spider-claw. "Fuck...I am gonna be so sore when this is over Becky. How you holding up?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm sore from head to toe but I can still go!" Becky said before brawling with Alexa, trading strikes despite their war-torn state.

"We'll see about that wont we?" Lexi smirked, before surprising Becky with a spin kick to the gut.

The kick landed squarely at it's target on impact, making Becky double over.

Alexa grinned, hitting her trademark Snap DDT.

And the move was a success, dropping Becky down on her head.

Alexa then turned Becky over so she was laying on her back, before drawing in a deep breath and climbing the ladder. Once she was at the top, as she usually did, she flashed her spider-claw before balling it back into a fist. She then took another deep breath, knowing that this move would either win her the match or cost her it depending on if she connected or not. "Screw it, I'm goin for it.." She muttered to herself before taking a big leap off the ladder, transitioning beautifully into a death-defying Twisted Bliss!

The crowd exploded with cheers. One half of the Alamodome chanting " **HOLY SHIT** " with the other half chanting " **THIS IS AWESOME** " in response to the Twisted Bliss from the top of the ladder! Deflating Becky Lynch on contact while the fans erupted in praise for Alexa hitting such a move at this point of the match.

Alexa slowly got back up to her feet, drinking in the crowds amazing energy. Knowing Becky wasn't getting up any time soon, she smiled and climbed the ladder one last time and unhooked her beloved championship. The first-ever women's ladder match was now in the history books.

Spiteful played loud and clear while even the most stubborn, heel-hating, fans joined in and cheered Alexa simply because of the awesome match they just saw. The first women's ladder match was a classic!

"Here is your winner and **STILL** the Smackdown Women's Champion, **ALEXA BLISS!** " Greg shouted to the sold-out cheering crowd.

"And the first women's ladder match is going to be a tough act to follow! What a fight, what a battle these talented women no these talented wrestlers just put on one of the best ladder matches in WWE history!" Mauro commented.

Alexa raised her title up high with pride as she smiled out at the crowd. She may have been the designated villain but at this point, she couldnt give a damn about keeping true to the face-heel dynamic right now after the classic she and Becky just put together. Carefully she got down off the ladder and pulled Becky up to her feet. The diminuitive spitfire stared at Becky for a moment, seeing the blood from her cut running down her face. Alexa probably figured she'd consider it a battle scar. Giving her a slight smile, she offered her hand out in pure sportsmanship as the crowd cheered her display.

Becky paused for a second, looking at the fans and then looking at Alexa before firmly shaking her hand in response. They put on a hell of a match and Becky had a newfound respect for the petite powerhouse while the fans boomed once more in response to the show of integrity.

"Hell of a match we had Lass Kicker." She smirked in a show of pride.

"Damn right we did Miss Bliss," Becky said with a wry smile on her face as well.

Alexa in a final show of respect, raised Becky's arm.

Becky raised Alexa's arm, the one that held the Women's Championship title, sharing the moment with her. They made history in the first ever Women's Ladder match and it nothing short of amazing and a landmark for the women of WWE. "Thank you everyone for watching the Royal Rumble! Goodbye from San Antonio and welcome to the Road to Wrestlemania!" Mauro exclaimed, closing the show for the people at home.

To be continued...


End file.
